The Secret Life of Hermione Granger
by Mugglebornsrule
Summary: Draco has it all, he's getting married to a girl he likes, albeit one who's a bit of a control freak. A best friend who will stand by him during anything. He has millions in his name. His father is in Azkaban, never to bother him again...He's content. At least until one night at his bachelor party, a blast from his past shakes up his whole world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story includes the workings of being a stripper and being inside a strip club, and seeing the vast majority of strip clubs do not allow people under 18 in, I have never been inside one…If you feel there is a part of it, that wouldn't actually be in a real club, feel free to tell me. Also this is my first story; please do go easy on me! (:

-MBR (MugglebornsRule)

**Draco POV **

"The Naughty Witch.", Draco read off the marquee.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Blaise?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Of course Draco, I came here for my bachelor party before I got married to Astoria." "Highlight of my life, right here." "Anyway, this is going to be your first and last time, since you're marrying Pansy, I-control-everything, Parkinson." Blaise said, trying to cajole his friend.

"Shut up Blaise!" "She doesn't control me or any part of my life!" Draco retorted.

Blaise chuckled, "You're lucky she lets you pick out what pants you wear in the morning, and you know it!"

Draco sighed, admitting defeat, once again his best friend was right. Maybe he should let loose…"This is just a one-night thing!" Draco burst out.

"Yes!" Blaise cheered. "This is going to be such fun, I can't wait to see Strawberry again." Blaise smiled fondly, remembering his "companion" from last time. He then turned and strode inside.

Draco looked around, seeing no one he knew proceeded pushed open the doors, muttering to himself. "Voldemort's balls, I can tell I'm going to regret this…"

**FAWN POV**

It was her second week on the job and things were going great. The tips were amazing; the owners were certainly nicer than the last. Fawn shuddered at the memory of "Creepy Cal", the name she had given her last club owner. He had taken more than the casual interest in her. She had been more than okay with being fired there. They had gotten mad at her because she wasn't okay with "taking it all off" while performing. She shuddered again, than shrugged it off. She was here now and that's what mattered.

She reached under her dressing table where she was sitting, feeling for her cash box. She pushed aside all her makeup, extra clothes, costumes and her wand so she could set down the ornate wooden box. She opened it up and began counting.

"100, 200, 300…6,500!" she finished a few moments later. "Best tip week ever!" she sang.

"Hah, I see someone very happy…get a cute customer?" A voice from behind Fawn said.

Fawn spun around on her stool. "Hannah!" "I didn't think you were going to be working tonight!" She ran over and hugged her best friend.

"I wasn't!" "But now I'm suddenly glad I did!" "So who is he?" "Is he cute" "Scale of 1-10?" "What's his name?" A thought struck her, "Is he single?", She squealed excitedly.

"Oh..that." Fawn shook her head laughing. "I was just excited, I had an incredibly good week in tips, I think I'm going to be able to pay my share of the rent on time!"

"Oh my goodness, finally!" Hannah sighed. "I love you and all Fawn, but you've got to keep up with your payments, I don't want to lose this apartment." "It's one of the better ones, we've had."

I know, I know Hannah." "I'm sorry, this time though, I'll definitely be able to get it in on time!"

"Good!" "Now on to more important things...DID YOU HAVE ANY CUTE GUYS THIS WEEK?" Hannah leapt off the chair, and started waving her hands in the air.

"No..well I mean none more than usual." Fawn pouted. She then laughed, "The way you act around guys, you would think you weren't engaged." She shook her head at her friend.

"What can I say, I love what I do!" Hannah replied with an exaggerated wink.

Fawn giggled, than sat back down on her stool, and started to touch up her makeup. Hannah dragged her chair over, and they laughed and gossiped, fixing their makeup and hair for at least 20 minutes till Mara ran in. Mara was the "hostess" for the evening, she arranged which "guest" got which "companion".

"Guys!" What are you doing just sitting in here!" "You're both wanted in private rooms!" "Fawn, room 7, Abbot, room 13." "Go now!"

Fawn and Hannah both giggled. "Sir, yes sir." Hannah said as she pulled on her stilettos.

"Damn straight, I'm a sir." Mara whipped them playfully in the butt with a towel.

"We love you too Mara, tips are appreciated." Hannah called over her shoulder as she and Fawn ran from the room.

Fawn laughed so hard at this, she was laughing still as she pushed open the door to Room 7. She continued to laugh until a shocked voice interrupted her.

"What the bloody hell?" "Is that really you!"

Fawn looked up, startled at the familiar voice, she opened her mouth and said…..

AN: Muwahahaha a cliffy in the first chapter! *Somewhat evil grin* Somehow I doubt it's that difficult of a cliffhanger. In fact, tell me in your review or PM on who you think it is. Really just tell me what you think. Reviews feed my soul, they are my nourishment, in fact my very first reviewer, you will get to be added into my story later on…somehow. Oh and if you have a flame, please do tell me, I'll ignore the badly written grammar and focus on the actual aspects of what I did wrong. I consider flames to be an early version of betas. Anyway seriously please do review! It'll make my day if I get more than 1.

Mwah!

-MBR (MugglebornsRule)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Here it is, Chapter 2! But first I want to say thank you to all the people who put this story on Alert. You have no idea how amazing it was to wake up one morning and have your phone be blowing up with emails alerts. It literally was the highlight of my day! So once again thank you so much. Oh and if any of y'all got an alert saying there was a chapter Two up, and when you checked, there wasn't…Sorry. I'm new at this; I was trying to edit Chapter One, trial and error. ^.^

Anyhow, now without further to-do…Chapter Two.

Enjoy!

-MBR

*I forgot to do this in the first chapter, fingers crossed this will count for both. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story but the idea. The characters all belong to my lord and master, J.K. Rowling

**DRACO POV**

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy." "Room 7." "Your companion will be with you shortly."

The lady who had been at the front desk, Draco tried to remember her name…Lara?, opened the door.

"Enjoy", she said winking.

She turned and walked away down the hall. Draco stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before turning around and peering at his new surroundings. He stood in the doorway gazing at the heart shaped bed, frilly pink curtains, cheap electric lights that advertised, "On Thursdays, if you buy two lap dances, you can get the third free!" He sighed, "How on earth do I ever let Blaise talk me into these things?" "I'm a good person!".…

He walked over to the only armchair in the room, sat down and put his head in his hands. He sighed again, "What am I doing here?" "I can't do this to Pansy…" He took a deep breath, stood up, felt around in his pocket for some parchment and his wand. "The least I can do is send him a note saying I'm leaving…", he muttered to himself. "I'm getting married for Merlin's sake!" "I can't be having anymore one-night stands!" As he rooted in his pocket for a scrap of paper, Blaise's words from earlier came to mind. "You're lucky she lets you pick what pants you wear…." He froze, "What does Blaise know?", he muttered crossly. "I'm Draco bloody Malfoy!" "I was the Slytherin Prince, unofficial Sex God of Hogwarts!" "Since when do I let anyone, much less Pansy Parkinson, tell me what to do?" "I'm going to do this, and I'm going to relish in it!" With that, he sat down on the bed and began to undo his tie.

He down to unbuttoning his shirt, when he finally heard laughter in the hallway. "Well, better late than never", he snorted to himself. He straightened up, put on his trademark, "I'm a Malfoy, but I expect you already knew that" face and got ready to meet the girl he had paid 25 galleons to be with.

He had expected a blonde, perhaps a brunette, maybe a redhead if he was lucky, to come through that door. Anyone but her. Or, he squinted at the girl, someone who looked incredibly close to her. After all, this was a strip club. She was bent over, laughing. As her head shook, he got a better look at her hair. In an instance, he knew. It was she. Hermione Granger was his "companion" for the night.

"What the bloody hell?" "Are you who I think you are?" Draco accidentally blurted out. Damn, now she's going to think I care that she's here. I don't though! Malfoy's don't care about anything! Especially not beavers!

The girl froze. She slowly lifted her head, peering through her mane at him. He caught a glimpse of a golden brown eye, before it disappeared behind her hair. She straightened up and shook her hair out of her face.

"And who do you think I am?" As the girl spoke, Draco could see her teeth as she spoke, Well she's certainly no beaver now…she's actually quite prett-What are you doing thinking like that! Once a beaver, always a beaver! When Draco looked up, there was a bemused smile playing on her lips. He wondered if Hermione was still as smart as she had been during school. He groaned inwardly, if she was then she could most definitely read minds. He shrugged it off, put on his best Malfoy smirk.

"Why I think you're one-third of the Golden Trio…Granger.", he hissed. "Hermione Granger, muggleborn…ring any bells?"

"Nope." "Sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else." "My name is Fawn." She smirked right back at him. "I don't know anyone named Hermione Granger."

He smirked back at her. Oh my god, he thought to himself. It's a battle of smirks…say something Malfoyesque. Suddenly an idea struck him. It's perfect. He smirked even bigger.

"Oh my apologies then." "You look exactly like someone who I used to go to school with." Draco shrugged. "You must get that a lot."

"No, sorry." "Can't say that I do.." The girl was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her body. Draco must have been imagining it, but it looked a lot like she was trying to somehow cover herself up. He chuckled inwardly. That's going to be a little hard, when all you're wearing is a bra and panties. He then realized what he had just thought. Hermione freaking Granger was standing in front of him, in her lingerie. He swallowed and took a deep breath. I can do this he thought to himself.

"Oh well then, Fawn." "My apologies again" "So…." He took a few steps closer to her. He was now towering over her, God I just know this is Granger. She even smells the same….I never realized she was this short…

"What are you doing?" Fawn shifted away from him, but not much Draco noticed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, yes you can." Draco replied and with that he took a few steps towards her, closing the gap. He bent down and kissed her squarely on the lips.

**FAWN POV**

"_What the bloody hell?" "Are you who I think you are?" _

Fawn froze at the sound of that familiar voice. She slowly lifted her head, just enough to peer through her hair at that voice. Oh my god! It's him, it's Draco Malfoy! What is he doing here? No one is ever supposed to come here! This has ruined everything! Now I'm going to have to move jobs again…I really like this one though…aghh! Fawn screamed inwardly. I think I'm going to have an anxiety attack…Whoa there, she told herself. Let's keep calm. She took a deep breath and plastered a smirk on her face. She straightened up.

"And who do you think I am?" She smirked at him. You can do this, she told herself. Just pretend you don't know him and you don't know what a Hermione Granger is. You can do this. She peered at Draco, Wow; he certainly has changed since Hogwarts. He's so much taller. Did he stop gelling his hair? I have to say it looks a lot bette-She instantly froze in her mind. What are you doing thinking like that? Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy! She looked up at Draco, waiting for his answer.

Draco smirked at her. Oh he thinks he's so clever, Fawn seethed to herself.

"Why I think you're one-third of the Golden Trio…Granger.", he hissed. "Hermione Granger, muggleborn…ring any bells?"

Nonchalance, she thought. "Nope." "Sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else." "My name is Fawn." She smirked back at him; he's not the only one who can smirk like an arrogant prick. "I don't know anyone named Hermione Granger."

He smirked again. Oh my god, it's a battle of smirks. We're pathetic, Fawn thought to herself.

"Oh my apologies then." "You look exactly like someone who I used to go to school with." Draco shrugged. "You must get that a lot."

"No, sorry." "Can't say I do." God, I can't believe this.. The one day I wear an extra-padded pushup bra, Draco Malfoy just has to show up. Where's a robe when you need one. She crossed her arms; this will just have to do.. She watched Draco out of the corner of her eye, Is it just me or does he look more than a little bothered right now.. She smirked again.

"Oh well then, Fawn." "My apologies again" "So…." Draco took a few steps towards her. Oh my gosh, what is he doing? She stumbled as she tried to move away from him. She righted herself as she grasped the wall for support.

"What are you doing?" Oh Merlin, he's so tall. He smells so good too.." Can I help you with something?" She said weakly. Way to go self! You're swooning over Draco Malfoy!

"Yes, yes you can." He said and with that, he closed the gap between them. What is he going to d-Fawn's train of thought was interrupted as Draco's lips crashed down on hers.

**AN: **Whew! There we go. Chapter Two! It even had a little Dramione kiss in there. Now don't go calling him an OC. It will all be explained in Chapter Three. I have to say I think I did pretty well with the updating. Two chapters in two days. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can. But I've been having some doubts about this story so I may just be reediting what I've written. But maybe if I had some persuasion in the form of reviews…Lol that wasn't just a halfhearted attempt to get reviews. I really feel that it's not as good as it could be. I'm also learning the layout of the site as I go. But anyway gripes aside, please do review. I will love you for it. A major thanks to the people who have reviewed so far…Darisy, dramionefan90 and cascol3. I love you guys. Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing!

Mwah!

-MBR


	3. Apology Note

AN: I'm so sorry to everyone who reads this story. I have several reasons to as why I'm not updating as fast as I said I would…

I have writers block: This is truly pathetic after only two chapters but yet I have it.

My story/white board where I keep all my ideas as they come into my head was erased. Not a good reason but still all my ideas down the drain.

I have been extremely busy with sports, friends and . I'm about to finish the 2nd season…finally:D

I have OCD and I want this story to be as perfect as can be. Which will take awhile as I'm not a very good writer…

So again I'm sorry, I'll try to maybe get a chapter up over the weekend..But it may not happen. Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. You have made my day.

Sorry, but I'll try my hardest to get something up. Until then..

-Mwah!

MBR


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hey I'm back! I told you all I would update this weekend. And it is still this weekend! Just only for an hour and 9 more minutes..I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've only just partially gotten over my writers block. I've finally rewritten my white board so it's all good! Now quick question, did anyone see the episode of Korra yesterday? I can't believe we're already to the finale! Who do you all think Amon is? I have a couple theories but nothing concrete! Tell me in your review or PM me! Now with that out of the way, Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story but the idea. The characters belong to my lord, and master. Ms. J.K. Rowling.

(Yay, I remembered to do one!)

FAWN POV

"_What is he going to d-Fawn's train of thought was interrupted as Draco's lips crashed down on hers."_

Fawn's brain was mush. The instant Draco's lips touched hers, her mind went blank. She stood frozen, not moving at all. After a few moments though of standing in shocked silence she slowly began to unfreeze. She began to kiss Draco back, not thinking about whom exactly it was that she was kissing. She tentatively reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to stoke his hair. Draco reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist, making her stretch onto her tiptoes. Wow..His hair feels as soft as it looks, Hermione thought.

All of a sudden, with that thought, it was as if she had been flipped right side up from being upside down. All the blood rushed back to her head and she remembered whom exactly she was exchanging spit with. She jerked away from Draco as if she had been electrocuted. She fell down on her bum, not ungracefully. Be mean to him; don't let him know how that made you feel, she told herself.

She glared up at Draco, "What the hell Ferret!" "You can't go around kissing people like that!" "You can get arrested!" "In fact, I'm going to call the cops on you!" Fawn stood up, still glaring as she dusted off her back. She stared at Draco, who during her entire rant had just been staring at her with a smirk on his face. "What?" "What are you smirking about!"

He smirked even bigger and said "With what you just said, I know this for a fact. You're Hermione Granger."

Fawn's mind once again froze. "How does he know that?" "What was it that I said that told him?" She went over what she had said, realizing her mistake, she groaned internally.

"I told you", she said weakly, "My name is Fawn…" "I don't know who you're talking about.."She sighed and thought, Maybe I should just give up the pretense…here goes. "Okay Malfoy..You got me."

Draco smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!" "Granger, what on Merlin's earth are you doing working here? "Last I heard about you, you were working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." "I heard you were in the running to be the Head?" "How do you go from all that glory to being a dancer in this bloody strip club?"

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I wonder that too." "It's a really long story." She sat down on the bed with her hands in her lap; her eyes had a distant look in them, as if she was remembering her fall from grace.

Hermione sat there staring at her hands, reliving the experience. Until Draco's voice jolted her out of the memory. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" He blurted out.

Hermione was shocked he would even ask. Since when were they on good enough terms for that? They didn't even call each other by their first name. "Um no?" "Why on earth would I tell you anything?" "You're." "Draco." "Malfoy." "The Muggleborn terror of Hogwarts!"

"I am not!" "I've changed since school, I'm actually a pretty good person!" Draco retorted. "I'm not my father, he snarled at Hermione.

"She smirked at him," "Of course you're not, Draco." "That's why you're at strip club, ready to do whatever with whoever was here." "Right before you're getting married." "With no concern for whoever, probably Pansy, that you're marrying." All of a sudden, she exploded into yelling at him. Draco took a sudden step back; he had never seen her like this. "You've been like this since our 5th year!" "You haven't changed and you never will! "All you do is go around and cause chaos, playing with people's emotions!" "You treat everyone like a toy, and the world is your giant playground!" "You don't care what happens to people as long as you have a laugh."

Hermione was red in the face now, yelling at the top of her lungs. Her hair was sticking up even more than usual, eyes bright with fury. Draco could tell she had been holding all of this in for a long time. He couldn't understand why though. "What have I ever done to you that was so terrible?" He trailed off as he thought about it. "Okay so I've called you some pretty bad things but-Hermione interrupted him.

"Bad things?" "You made my life hell in the second year!" "Ever since you called me a mudblood, everyone else thought it was okay to!" "Your bitch of an aunt even carved it into my arm!" Hermione flipped her arm over so Draco could see the word _"Mudblood"_, in scars on her forearm. "You're the worst person I know!" "I don't know how anyone could stand to be around you!" She stopped yelling, drawing in deep, ragged breaths. She glared at him, and then said in a normal voice, "I've heard how people say, "Oh Draco, he's the complete opposite of his father." "But you know what?"

Her voice suddenly became deathly quiet. "You know what?" "You're exactly like him." Hermione finally said. She stared at Draco, waiting to see how what she said affected him.

Hermione watched him, it definitely had an effect. His eyes were fixed at point over her head; she could see a range of emotions flit through them. From what she saw, it looked like rage. Definitely rage. She could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was barely able to contain it before he too exploded. Rage and what looked like, was it even possible? Hermione thought to herself. Is it possible he looks sad that I think that? Maybe I went too far saying he was like his father?

She made as if to take a step towards him, but as soon as she had moved an inch, Draco locked his eyes on hers. He strode towards her. Hermione backed up against the wall in fear. Okay I definitely went too far with saying he was like his father. Draco towered over her as he slammed his hands into the wall beside her head.

"You really think I'm like my father?", he growled at her. He grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed. He leaned over her, pinning her arms to the bed. "You want to see how much like my father I can be?" He lowered his face so she could feel his breath on her lips. He whispered, "You really want to see?" "I can guarantee you won't like it." He reached down and gently bit her neck. "Or maybe you will" he growled again.

Hermione's mind was once again in ruins as soon as his teeth touched her neck. The only coherent thought she could understand was YESYESYESYES. She slowly looked up into Malfoy's eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes, which had been a dark gray, almost black color. They slowly turned back to their lighter shade of gray, almost as if his mind was clearing. Then it seemed to hit him what he had just done. He leapt off Hermione. He flattened himself against the opposite wall, as if trying to be as far away from her as he possibly could.

He had a panicked look on his face, "I'm so sorry!" He grabbed his jacket and raced out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Hermione stared at the quivering door before slowly sinking to the floor where she started to quietly cry to herself. What the hell just happened? I can't believe I could say those things to anyone. Even if it was Malfoy. Merlin! I'm a terrible person. At least he won't know how that kiss made me feel, she sniffled. With that thought, she succumbed to her sobs.

**DRACO POV**

Draco felt Fawn freeze as soon as his lips touched hers. He smiled to himself. If this didn't make her flip and forget her cover story, nothing would. He stood there kissing her, wondering how much longer till she reacted. Then he felt her tentatively reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. Forgetting whom he was kissing, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her stretch to reach his mouth, she slowly began to stroke his hair, than all of a sudden as if she had been shocked, she leapt back from him, falling down, staring at him wildly.

He could see her mind racing to process what just happened. He chuckled to himself. He could tell she had no idea what to make of it. He watched as her eyes hardened and turned to glare at him.

She opened her mouth and began to berate him. "What the hell Ferret!" "You can't go around kissing people like that!" "You can get arrested!" "In fact, I'm going to call the cops on you!" Fawn stood up and glared at him while she dusted off her backside. Draco couldn't help laughing to himself again. She so just proved that she is Granger. No one else besides Pothead, Weasel King, Weaselette called me Ferret. He couldn't help it when his triumphant smirk broke through.

"What?" "What are you smirking about!" Draco tried his hardest to keep from laughing out loud. I just proved the Brightest Witch of our Age wrong! He cheered in his head…. God I'm pathetic, he mentally shook himself. Get a grip, Draco! He smirked even bigger at her. "With what you just said, I know this for a fact. You're Hermione Granger."

He could tell she was going to break any moment now. He could almost hear the cogs in her head turning as she tried to figure out how to salvage the situation.

Fawn looked at him. "I told you", she said weakly, "My name is Fawn…" "I don't know who you're talking about.."She sighed quietly to herself. Draco could almost hear her thoughts; maybe it's time to give up the pretense.

"Okay Malfoy." Fawn took a deep breath, "You got me."

Draco smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!" "Granger, what on Merlin's earth are you doing working here? "Last I heard about you, you were working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." "I heard you were in the running to be the Head?" "How do you go from all that glory to being a dancer in this bloody strip club?" Wait what the hell? Why on Earth do I care about why The Golden Girl is working an exotic dancer? Draco shouted at himself.

"Sometimes I wonder that too." "It's a really long story." Hermione sat down on the bed with her hands in her lap; her eyes had a distant look in them. Draco could tell she was starting off down Memory Lane.

He sat there and watched her fall into her memories until he couldn't take the suspense anymore and he finally blurted out, "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Hermione shook herself, looking over at where Draco stood. "Um no?" "Why on earth would I tell you anything?" "You're." "Draco." "Malfoy." "The Muggleborn terror of Hogwarts!"

Ouch, Draco thought. I'm not a terror. People need to stop confusing me with my father. "I am not!" "I've changed since school, I'm actually a pretty good person!" Draco retorted. "I'm not my father, he snarled at her.

He could tell Hermione didn't believe any of it for a second. Hermione smirked at him," "Of course you're not, Draco." "That's why you're at strip club, ready to do whatever with whoever was here." "Right before you're getting married." "With no concern for whoever, probably Pansy, that you're marrying." All of a sudden, she exploded into yelling at him.

Draco took a sudden step back; he had never seen her like this. He was quite surprised at the depth of her anger. "You've been like this since our 5th year!" "You haven't changed and you never will! "All you do is go around and cause chaos, playing with people's emotions!" "You treat everyone like a toy, and the world is your giant playground!" "You don't care what happens to people as long as you have a laugh."

Draco watched Hermione, as she steadily grew redder in the face. She was yelling at the top of her lungs now, her eyes bright with fury. Damn..She's been holding this in for a long time, Draco thought to himself. Why the hell though? What have I ever done to her that was so terrible? "What have I ever done that was so horrible to you?" He trailed off as he thought about it. "Okay, so I've called you some pretty bad things but-" Hermione interrupted him.

He could tell that was a horrible thing to say, as Hermione immediately went off on him again.

"Bad things?" "You made my life hell in the second year!" "Ever since you called me a mudblood, everyone else thought it was okay to!" "Your bitch of an aunt even carved it into my arm!" Hermione flipped her arm over so Draco could see the word _"Mudblood"_, in scars on her forearm.

Draco took in a sharp gasp, he had forgotten that Bellatrix had done that to her. He internally thanked God that Molly Weasley had done what she had done. He quickly tuned back in to what Hermione was saying,

"You're the worst person I know!" "I don't know how anyone could stand to be around you!" She stopped yelling, drawing in deep, ragged breaths.

Draco thought to himself, Well maybe she's finally done and I can apologize. I was in 2nd year after all! I wasn't the brightest. I had just discovered hair gel after all! I didn't know that it was that bad of a word.

Hermione glared at him, and then said in a normal voice, "I've heard how people say, "Oh Draco, he's the complete opposite of his father." "But you know what?"

Draco thought to himself. I'm nothing like Lucius! When will people finally realize that? I'm actually trying to do some real good in the world! Why else would I be a Healer…

Her voice suddenly became deathly quiet. "You know what?" "You're exactly like him." Hermione finally said. She stared at Draco, waiting to see how what she said affected him.

Draco's mind wandered on. I've heard people say Hermione was tough but no one ever said just how tough she was. I guess that's what happens when you go through what she di-wait! Did she…? She did. THAT STUPID GIRL! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH! SHE THINKS SHE HAS GONE THROUGH CRAP!...how could she think that though…Does she really think that? Or is that the hurt talking?

Draco took a deep breath to steady his emotions. He could not afford to let her see just how much what she said affected him. No one could know what happened in Malfoy Manor. He felt so conflicted in his emotions. He looked over at Hermione; he could see in her eyes that she felt bad about saying what she said. She was debating on whether or not to go comfort and apologize to him. She made as if to take a step over towards him. He immediately locked his eyes on hers. He strode over to her. He could tell she was a bit frightened by him, Draco thought. He would have been too if he was in her place. Draco had been told his temper could be quite frightening at times.

He leaned over her, slamming his hands into the wall. I just want to shake her! She needs to know I'm not like my father…Maybe I should show her what he's really like, an idea flitted across his mind. "You think I'm really like my father?" Draco growled down at her. He reached down and grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. As he leaned over her, pinning her arms down, Draco couldn't help taking the smallest of sniffs, just to see if it was her that smelled like vanilla. He had smelled it as soon as she had walked into the room. It was her!

"You want to see how much like my father I can be?" Draco lowered his face so it was right above hers. Control yourself Draco, he chided himself. This isn't you. You don't normally want to ravish muggleborns. Especially ones like Granger. This isn't you. Don't think about lowering your lips anymore. He whispered down, "You really want to see?" "I can guarantee you won't like it." Before he could stop himself, he reached down and gently bit her neck. God, what are you doing Draco?, he wailed internally. "Or maybe you will", he growled again. Get a hold of yourself! You sound like a horribly cheesy romance novel! Get a grip! This is Granger.

He lifted his head just enough to see her eyes. Her eyes were staring straight into his. He could see all the pain his family, his lifestyle and his blood race had caused her. His thoughts began to clear as he thought of all she had probably gone through in the dungeons under his house. Merlin, I can't do this to her! Draco vaulted off the bed and onto the nearest wall. He plastered himself onto it, trying in vain to get away from her. He couldn't understand the range of emotion and thoughts going through his mind. He just knew he had to get out of there. "I'm so sorry!" He blurted out, before grabbing his jacket and racing out of the room. He slammed the door on his way out. Please don't let her follow me. I need to be alone now! What the bloody hell has Granger done to me to make me feel like this?

Draco continued to sprint through the club, he passed what he thought was a blurred Blaise, through the front doors, and down the street to an abandoned alley. He peered around for any sign of life, seeing none, he than apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. God damn it, I need a drink..

AN: Whew! There we go! It only took a couple of hours to pound that out. Chapter 3, In fact I think it's the longest one so far. The word counter says 3,341 words so that's definitely the most I've written. I'm pretty sure. I have to say; I think it's not half bad. Not great but not that terrible. What do I care what I think though? I want to know what you think! Please review! Feed me! I'm hungry! If you have any questions about the characters, because I think they might indeed be a bit confusing. I'm also worried that maybe the chapters are a tad repetitive…Tell me what you think! Review. Now…. Please? *Puppy dog face* Pretty please?

So I'll try to update as much as I can. But I'm starting a theatre camp tomorrow so I don't know how often it will be. I will definitely try for the weekends!

Please review..Pwease? Hope you all had a good Father's Day.

-Mwah!

MBR

P.S Sorry for all the swearing in the story…


End file.
